Vuldarians
| BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Beau Smith; Mitch Byrd | First = Guy Gardner: Warrior #0 | HistoryText = The Vuldarians were a proud warrior race that existed billions of years ago and acted as the self appointed protectors of their quadrant of the galaxy as well as the rest of the universe. They were locked in a war against the Tormocks, who ultimately won with the support of other alien races (who were promptly killed by the Tormocks). With most of the Vuldarian warriors dead, the Tormocks proceeded to lay waste to Vuldar and captured most of the female Vuldarians with their Kraggz drones. The few surviving Vuldarians fled across the galaxy and began a nomadic existence. As they traveled, they would make stops at planets and traded their advanced sciences for the genetic material of that planets greatest warriors and added it to their own robust gene pool. It was hoped by the Vuldarians that by gathering this genetic material, they could gain the power needed to defeat the Tormocks. They also strove to prepare the planets they visited for the inevitable attack by their sworn enemy. Unfortunately for the Vuldarians, they were still sliding towards extinction, despite their best efforts. Several hundred years ago, the Vuldarians arrived at Earth and settled in the Nabba Jungle. There, they discovered that Vuldarians were genetically compatible with humans, allowing them to interbreed and preserve their species. As they were looked upon as gods by the native population, it was fairly easy to get the women needed to procreate, although the first attempt was ultimately a failure, due to a curse by a local witch doctor that was jealous of the Vuldarians. Due to this curse, the first Vuldarian/Human offspring became the monster known as The Dementor. Subsequent attempts proved more successful, however, it was discovered that it would take centuries for the DNA of both races to successfully merge. Eventually this being was born in a hospital Baltimore, Maryland, the superhero Guy Gardner. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Vuldarians are metamorphs who shape their bodies into a variety of weapons, shielding or armor. Munitions ranging from knives to energy weapons and armored skin. Vuldarians also possess super strength, incredible durability, enhanced healing and self-adaptation to augment their fighting prowess and resilience in battle. They are also incredibly long lived as a cave guardian had protected their legacy for thousands of years. In some cases a Vuldarian can voluntarily control the bioshifting functions of another Vuldarian as was shown with Dementor and Gardner. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Guy Gardner * Dementor * Cardone | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:1994 Race Debuts Category:Vuldarians